Kyubiko
by victoriqa
Summary: Gintoki sakata, a veterinarian, found a naked woman beside a dumpster behind his clinic. He took the lady back home only to find out that she actually kitsune/kyubiko, a nine tail fox goes with the name Tsukuyo.
1. 1 Kyubiko, the nine tails fox

**"I was thinking of this promt while scrolling some Gintsu picture on tumblr. This kinda keep playing in my head for few hours so i decide to give a shot for this. This just some intro for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review nicely, please. ^^" are what i was saying few days ago. My final semester exam are end! \(^o^)/ so, this the full chapter for the first chapter. Thank you for those who review. You lift my spirit a lot. anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

While holding a lid on his left hand and a ladle on other hand, he takes a deep breath and continue having the glares fight with a pretty half naked blond woman in front of him. With only a blanket as cover for her naked body, she continues to hiss at a silver perm head guy in front of her with a warning "_come near if you dare_" written all over her face.

"You stupid fox," Gintoki stated.

"Pervert old mortal," her reply.

"For the last time I'm not old and for the last time I told you I found you at the dumpster already naked and hurt! I'm just trying to help you, stupid Kitsune!" he scream back as he got tired with all unfinished argument with this Yokai he found 9 hours ago.

* * *

Everything started when Sakata Gintoki, a well know veterinarian in Kyoto, do his daily chores, that was throwing all the trash into the dumpster in the back alley behind his clinic. While nagging all his way about how terrible his assistances were for not even wanted to throw the trash to dumpster, he couldn't help but notice a buck naked woman laying beside all the trash collected at the Dumpster. He did like what every man done if they found a naked woman, goes panic for half hours till he realizes a familiar symbol on her shoulder.

He took her back to his house and called for his little sister who still not arrive till now for some help and after a few hours of 'deep sleep', the woman wakes up with a high pitch scream and kick him hard on his face. The unreasonable fight goes on for a few more hours, which put them into their current position.

* * *

"Liar," her only reply making Gintoki feel frustrated even more.

"You not even worth for me to lie on the first place."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"That's mean, I'm not interested in doing anything you ever think of in your stupid brain, so please calm down and stop making me using the kitchen utensil as a weapon to protect myself from your sharp claw."

She starts to calm down, looking at how tired his face is after few hours fight with her.

"Who are you? How did you know who I am?" she asks not taking an eye off of him.

"Sakata Gintoki, a vet that found you at the back of his clinic."

"Liar, I can smell an enormous spirit power from you and that sword," she point of the sword displayed at the corner of his house.

"None of your business actually."

She continues to glare at him, couldn't accept the answer given, until her stomach starts to growl. A smirk form on his handsome face as the woman start to blush furiously from that very unladylike sounds.

"Listen, I have some tofu and red bean* buns if you want some, but on one condition, clean yourself first and wear something. I don't want any stalker saw a naked woman in my house and start releasing some stupid rumours in neighborhood."

Her fox tails come out as soon as she hears the words 'tofu' and 'red bean' causing Gintoki to jump a bit as this is his first time seeing a real life Kyubiko, a nine-tail fox.

"And please if you could control it, please don't take your tails out so suddenly. You're the first Kitsune, I ever met."

"I-I couldn't help it," she replies with a pouting on her face. Damn, as if her naked figure are not enough to make him feel awkward, she have to add more oil into the flame.

* * *

Bathing time are not easy for Gintoki as the lady herself couldn't sit still with all her obsession to soap bubbles and the shower which she never saw before. Kindly remind him of a certain dog he have to treat a few days ago.

She's pretty in her own way. With a white skin and golden blond hair, she really as beautiful as the myth being told.

"Tell me, what's your name?" he asks while rinsing the soap from her hair. She stops blowing the soap in her hand as she hears the question.

"Tsukuyo, as the glowing moon that hanging in the night sky. Like the day I've been created."

"What a Zenko[1] doing walking alone in this world? Don't you have a temple you supposed to protect?"

"My temple being destroyed by human and turn into a tall, hard thing made from a rock."

"That's called a building," he explains.

"I don't have any place to live after that, but I still have a duty."

"Really? What is it?" he asks while drying her hair using a towel. She looks down deeply, looking so sad remembering her previous master, the Inari goddess[2].

" I must protect all the human from any harm."

" Human doesn't need any protection."

"Wh-why did you say that?!"

"Because we just some bastard that never gets enough only from protection," he wraps the towel to her body as she stands up after hearing his answer. She could never accept that. Human not a strong being and that's why they need protection.

Except for this bastard.

* * *

He gave her his shirt and short pants for her to wear while waiting for his stupid little sister. He just hope she doesn't go over react and buy too much cloth for this woman since they will never know how long she going to stay here on the first place. She might choose to go to the Fushimi Inari[3] and live at there like other Zenko did. Or maybe become the stray Nogitsune[4].

Nah, she too stupid to become a prankster.

Sakata Mitsuba arrive at her brother's apartment with 10 shopping bags full with women's cloth and undergarment. She enters the house with all the excitement she could muster.

"I've told you to buy one cloth only. You are using my money, you know," he said while face palming himself.

"Hush, one won't be enough, Gintoki," Mitsuba replies back while running slowly into his apartment. "Where is she?"

"There," he pointed to Tsukuyo who eat all the food prepared by Gintoki happily with all her nine tails showing off her glory like a peacock without she even notices.

"She's beautiful," Mitsuba walk slowly toward Tsukuyo and pat her head as soon she stand beside the creature.

"She is? Pfttt." Gintoki said nonchalantly. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Nope."

Tsukuyo touch Mitsuba's face with one hand, making the said woman shock.

"You have a pretty face and a clean soul. Are you a priestess?" she asks Mitsuba.

"I am. Our family has a temple and I'm the caretaker of the temple, but ours are not Inari temple."

"Wait, does that mean you actually a priest?!" Tsukuyo asks, hand point toward Gintoki.

"I was and it's none of your business. What's your plan after this?" he asks Tsukuyo who glares at him as he walk near her. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I won't stay here too."

"Nah, you have too, since you don't have anywhere to go anymore."

* * *

**[1] Zenko : a good fox. Said to be benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari. Sometimes, they simply called Inari foxes.**

**[2] Inari goddess : mostly known as the god of rice, fertility, tea and Sake. There's no exact sex for Inari as Inari has been depicted both as female and male from most folklore and myth. Kitsune that is Zenko well know to be the Inari messenger and have white fur. Tsukuyo in this AU used to be an Inari's messenger before her temple being destroyed. I used the word goddess instead of god to describe it as a young female food goddess instead of old man carrying rice by another folklore.**

**[3] Fushimi Inari (Fushimi Inari Taisha) : The head Inari temple located in Fushimi-ku, Kyoto. This temple is well known for its thousand Torii creating a path or tunnel.**

**[4] Nogitsune : Wild fox, used at one time to differ between good and bad foxes. They used 'Kitsune' for good fox or messenger of Inari and 'Nogitsune' for the foxes who did mischief and tricked people, once. But they not considered as bad foxes, more to a prankster.**

* * *

**Sorry for any mistake exist in this story. Kindly read and review. *bow* (_ _)**


	2. 2 contract

**I was actually did some editing on the first chapter. well here the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I don't know what to say anymore as I'm quite sleepy right now. == anyway, have a nice reading and please give me a nice review and tell me if i did something wrong in this fict.**

* * *

She walks behind him, follow him as close as she could while holding a full bag of aburaage[1] with left hand and munching one of the food by another. They on their way to Gintoki's clinic to continue his daily routine, for Gintoki, and to find out about who's this pervert ossan, for Tsukuyo, literally. She keeps watching his back, try to read Gintoki but fruitless. She sighs as she remembers back what happened last night.

* * *

_"Nah, you have too, since you don't have anywhere to go out there anymore," Gintoki said after putting a plate of aburaage on the table. Tsukuyo take one of the fried tofu and eat it before stand up to face the man._

_"What do you mean I have to stay? I still have something else to do rather than sitting here taking care of an old man!" Tsukuyo disagree._

_"First, because you don't have anywhere to go anymore and second, without you even realise, I sort off turn into your master."_

_Gintoki lift the plate of aburaage she was eating few minutes ago._

_She has just realises right now._

_An ex-priest (if that's who he was)._

_A table of foods he gives to her and for her alone._

_HE TRYING TO TURN HER AS HIS FAMILIAR! [2]_

_"I"M NOT GOING TO MATE WITH YOU!"_

_"I'VE NEVER THINK OR EVEN SAY ANY OF THAT YOU PERVERT FOX!"_

* * *

The glare, turn more intense as the memory replay on her head giving the 'victim' goosebump. Gintoki turn his head toward the woman behind him, seeing the glares she gives full with dark aura.

"What?" he asks. She turns her head 90 degrees around.

"Nothing."

Then she saw, a hokora[3] built in between two buildings. It's a bit old and almost destroyed from aging. She stops on her track and walks toward the little shrine and put one aburaage at the little stairs of the little shrine.

"It's not so much, but hope you like it," she said to no one.

Gintoki continue watching all her movement to her soft smile created on her face.

* * *

"Gin-chan, kindly say who this lady is? Did you do that thing again last night? I thought I told you not to have another one night stand anymore!" a finger are pointed to Gintoki's face by a little orange head girl with twin bun holding her hair. A sharp hit on her head by Gintoki to silence her down as right now, almost all the customer in his clinic start to give 'the look' at him.

"Ouch!" the little girl screams.

"Stop giving people some stupid assumption. They might start to think bad of me."

"Ah, Kagura, I've told you not to scream. I'm sorry everyone," the glasses says along with bow to everyone.

"Then who is she?!" a scream from 500 meters away from the shop ask. A purple hair woman with a megaphone on her hand wave toward Gintoki.

Damn, that woman never leaves him alone, even after the restricted order from the court. It was hard, very hard, to make that stalker who goes with name Sarutobi Ayame stop stalking him. She manages to follow the order that his friend, Takasugi Shinsuke, win for him while stalking him without fails. Yes, very persuasive indeed.

"She's my..." he looks at her dumbfounded face, "fiance."

"WHAT?!" all screeching and screaming could be heard from everyone in the clinic and not to forget the megaphone 500 meters from the clinic too. The said woman still looks at everyone, dumbfounded, to fascinate with all the human and creature around her. A soft old hand suddenly held her hand, making her awake from all the daydreaming she has. She looks at the hand's owner. An old woman around 70's gave a soft, honest smile to Tsukuyo.

"Hikari..."

"Ah, you know my name, miss. Gintoki must tell you something about me. You are a lucky woman to have him as your beloved," the old lady hold her hand tighter sending a warm feeling to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo look at the old woman with sad smile plaster on her face.

"Ah, Hikari-baba. What are doing here? Is Shiro fine?" Gintoki asks after manage to get away from the loud crowd who still couldn't believe what he said a while ago. Gintoki look at Tsukuyo's face who trying to hold back her tears.

"No eventually. She dies after 2 days giving birth to her children. I'm here to say thank you for helping her with the birth Gintoki. The kittens are all living healthier like you've said. You're great man, son."

* * *

Tsukuyo sit on the table Gintoki usually used to examine the animals. Her face still looks sad even after the old lady has gone. Gintoki look at her from the report he reads.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"She is one of the prayer who always do the offering at my shrine. She looks older than she was 5 years ago. She always came, giving aburaage for me and Inari-sama since she was a child. It's just sad looking at her aging and become near to death while I couldn't do anything to help."

"That is one of the normal process of becoming a human. We'll get old and die. I just wish I would die with grandchildren around me."

He put the file down on his table and walk toward Tsukuyo. He places both of his hands beside her, blocking both sides of Tsukuyo.

"And that is why I told you, you don't have to protect anyone, especially when you yourself are weak due to the less worshipper of yours," his face only few inches from her and she could feel his breath that it start to make her heart go race.

_"His smell... It's familiar."_ she thought.

"H-how did you know my power are weaken?"

"With you can't even hide yourself in fox form, even a kid could tell that," his face getting even more closer. Till the door being pushed suddenly by our megane causing Gintoki goes beat red.

"G-Gin-san... I-I-I was... It's still early in the morning you bastard!"

"Shut up you virgin. What is it?" Gintoki face palm himself, hiding the red hue on his face while Tsukuyo having 'what-was-happening' look on her face.

* * *

"So you tell me that he brings his fiance this morning and they are in his room right now?" a brunette with a smile on her face ask to Kagura who now sitting at the counter gossiping with Tae.

"Yeah. She have blond hair and very pretty too. Kinda look quite innocent and nice too," Kagura tell Otae while munching on sukonbu.

"Arara, I never knew he has a fiance. Mitsuba-dono nor Okita-san have ever told me that."

"Well, they have gone that far too," Shinpachi say with all heavy feeling he couldn't muster by words. "I think I've seen enough of them both..."

"Then, can I meet him?" Otae ask.

"I-I'm sorry Ane-ue. He say not to let anyone who not even bring any animal to enter the room right now."

"Then I have to force myself in."

"ANE-UE! WAIT!"

Otae open the door to Gintoki's room only to see him kissing a blond woman... with some fur near her butt...

Gintoki pull back and put his long white coat at Tsukuyo's shoulder, hiding her back while Tsukuyo could only blush furiously while look quite in shock by the kiss. Otae face turn motionless and Kagura's show amusement while Shinpachi being Shinpachi.

"I thought I say don't let anyone enter without my permission. What is it?" Gintoki asks, rubbing the back of his neck, looking uninterested.

"Nothing. I was thinking of asking some sedative again," Otae answer without missing a beat. "But I guess I interrupt you with something. I'm sorry."

"Nah, Patsuan, give one bottle of Diazepam [4] to your sis. I'm going out for a while."

Gintoki walk out of the room, leaving everyone in his clinic, dumbfounded. Tsukuyo run after him few second after she awakes from the shock.

* * *

Tsukuyo arrive at a park to look after Gintoki only to see him talking with a little girl at a bench with a soft smile plastered on his face. The spirit in a form of a girl, as Tsukuyo detected, start smiling and nodded at Gintoki then disappear slowly into thin air.

Tsukuyo start to walk slowly toward Gintoki who look beat down by now.

"Why did you do that?" Tsukuyo asks. She holds Gintoki's coat looking at him.

"What? Kissing you? I just want that woman to stop coming and hurt herself."

"Why you didn't tell her the truth?"

"Because I did."

"That you actually an onmyouji [5]?"

"Nope, just that I would never interested in her in any way possible."

"What happened?"

"I used to help her when she used to be possessed by a lost spirit who she unintentionally disturb few years ago. That kid who just disappears just now are that spirit who used to disturb her. I found out that she kick that kid's offering while chasing her stalker away. I guess she fell in debt to me though I told her that she could forget about it all," Gintoki chuckle, then continue, "Well, I'm sorry for using you."

"Where's that spirit go?"

"I don't know. Maybe to hell."

Silence fills the gap between them.

"Listen, I won't use you as my familiar or anything as I, myself not interested in using any spirit for any business. As a master-"

"I hate you saying that," she cut him up.

"- the holder of the contract, geez, I won't ask you for anything but stay here and pretend to be my girlfriend or fiance or anything."

Gintoki look at the woman waiting for the answer. She looks at him deep in the eyes as trying to read him then sigh.

"I couldn't read you at all in the first place like other human and I also have to follow all your orders too, since I've eaten all the food you offer to me last night and this morning to so I guess I agree. But what a girlfriend?" she asks making Gintoki let go a heavy sigh.

* * *

**[1] aburaage : A thin fried tofu. Afood product made from soybeans. Kitsune are said to love this food along with tofu, red beans, etc..**

**[2] HE TRYING TO TURN HER AS HIS FAMILIAR! : it is said that to hold down a fox spirit is by tie down it's stomach, that's what it says in most of the myth. But for my fict concept, Tsukuyo too weak due since she hasn't had food for days making her forget about that. But this rule didn't apply for offering in shrine.**

**[3] hokora : a miniature shinto shrine.**

**[4] Diazepam : a type of a sedative usually used for animals.**


	3. 3 Treasure

**thank you to everyone who read and review. Sorry for taking this long times for me to finish this story. To write I literally have to read all the fact, myth and history of shinto as a way to respect the myth it self. So here another chapter and enjoy. And thank you once again to those who review especially Ahsoei and nekoadmirer. I love you guys. *wink2***

* * *

He holds her hand. Silent.

"I never knew that you killed your first pet? Then why did you work here for? Trying to kill another animals?" a sandy-brown hair guy asks Kagura with a smug smile on his face. Kagura throws an ash tray toward Sougo who dodge it easily by moving his head to the right.

"You bastard... HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" she screams at him with all anger she been collecting since he enter the clinic.

She hates him. Every time she saw his face, at school and at her workplace, she couldn't help but feel pissed off. He just couldn't leave her alone. Unless his lovely sister stops him.

God, no one, particularly no one ever knew anything about the death of her first pet including her parent. She still remember how she used to hug the pity little rabbit too tight that the next thing she heard are the broken bone coming from the little one. She had to lied, said the little rabbit run away from the house, or else her parent would 'killed' her.

"Yeah, reading you are like reading A, B, C. Where's Aniki?" he answers while dodging another thing she throw to him. Now it's a white expensive vase.

"Sadaharu 1... Sadaharu 1... I'm sorry Sadaharu 1," she ignore Sougo while crying in the corner of the counter.

"You..." both Sougo and Kagura look at the front door.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS ONE WORTH 5 YEARS OF YOUR SALARY, KAGURA!" Gintoki scream after catching the vase from hitting the floor with a dramatic pose you could ever think of.

* * *

"I've told you thousand times Sougo, don't tempt her like that in my clinic. She keeps throwing every stuff exist in this clinic. Last time its one of the customer's cat," Gintoki throw another file on his table. "Just asks her out already. Stop tempting her like a 10 year old kid already."

"It won't be fun if she just say yes."

"You did read her mind before and she does said, 'Even with the knife on my neck, I would never go out with this bastard,' remember? You the one who tell me that time."

"Shut up. Aneue tells us everything after one of the elder's messenger came to the temple yesterday. Is this her?" Sougo ask while pointing at Tsukuyo.

"If Mitsuba say so, then she is. Tsukuyo, this idiot bastard is my youngest siblings, Sougo."

"Yo," Sougo lift his arms, greeting Tsukuyo.

"You look like Mitsuba."

"I am her little brother," he held out his hand, hoping she receive it as a way to introduce himself. Gintoki hit his head with a file stopping Tsukuyo from taking his handshake.

"Don't even think about it. We already told you not to use your power so easily at others, especially divine creature."

"Tch," Sougo clicking his tongue, knowing that his plan had been subdued. "Come back home already. The elders start coming to our house almost everyday trying to persuade baba to change her mind and make you the leader of the clan."

"I thought I told them at the last clan meeting," Gintoki pinch his nose bridge, trying to calm himself down. "I'll try to go back for a day or two when I'm free."

"You say the same thing again," Sougo stand up and walk away.

* * *

"Your brother, he have the ability to read people's mind, past and future if he wants to. The beholder of Yata-no-Kagami [1]. How did your family get those sacred treasures?"

Tsukuyo asks Gintoki who still reading all the reports from the clinic he take back to his house.

"So you did know about that."

"I read him when he try to read me."

"Yet you still make him read you. He still couldn't handle the mirror perfectly yet."

Tsukuyo look at Gintoki feeling annoyed. His eyes still didn't leave the report, which he still has read since half hour ago.

"What are you reading anyway? You didn't take your eyes from it since hours ago," she pulls the file down only to see a gravure magazine behind it. There's silence fill the room for a moment. All nine of her tail come out without any warning showing her anger.

"Y-you k-know, I s-start to feel a-a b-bit hungry. D-don't y-you? Ehem."

"YOU PERVERT OLD MAN!"

* * *

He cleans her up again while teaching Tsukuyo how to use the tub. As she done wearing the dress like how Mitsuba teach her too, she goes to the living room. Gintoki still in the shower, cleaning up. She walks toward the sword sit silently in the corner of the room and look at it deeply.

The sword emits some familiar aura and she was sure it feels like Inari-sama from it. She held her hand out, trying to touch it.

"What are you doing?" Gintoki asks from behind, holding her hand, stop her from touching the sword. He only clad in towel on his waist still wet from head to toe. "Don't touch it. I have warned you before," he hissed.

"I just wanna know why this sword emits Inari-sama smell. That's all. I never thought of taking it from you."

"You still can't touch it."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Same answer again! I'm the messenger of Inari, I need to know why!"

"Because you will be in great danger if you touch it!" silence fills the house. She looks at the silver head man in front of her. "What do you mean by great danger? What kind of sword is this?"

"This actually the Kogitsune-maru [2]. The sword that being forged by goddess Inari."

* * *

Three figures stand at the opposite building of Gintoki's apartment, watching both creatures in the house. One man, clad in his formal attire - white shirt, black trouser and coat- light up his cigarette and blow the smoke into the cold air.

"Their fate has already tied to each other since years ago. I guess it is time for her to make real decisions," said the long black hair woman. She wears a brown kimono with half her hair tied to the back. "I might have to find new messenger after this. How about Yamazaki, Hijikata-san?"

"Anytime you want. I can give him to you," he blows another puff.

"Ryujin-sama [3], how could you!" say the little tanuki on his shoulder. The woman chuckle.

"You should take care of your familiar, Hinowa-san. Not let her wander in this world and turn into another being's familiar. As goddess Inari, your job will turn upside down if you don't have familiar. No one going to hold your key after this," said a dark blue hair woman. She munches a doughnut while her leg swing back and fore enjoying the round food.

"Ah, don't worry about that, I already have another messenger, thank to Ameterasu [4]. But Imai-san, why are you here? Aren't your husband going to get angry if you involved in this mess?"

"Isaburo don't care either way. He's too busy being earth deity [5] to care for others. And here I thought he never like the earth deity job."

"You guys fight again?" asks Hinowa.

"He ate my doughnut without my permission," Nobume reply while munching another doughnut.

"You should stop obsessing with those human foods," said Hijikata.

"You should stop going to Tsukuyomi's [6] shrine and pretend to pray at there when you actually wanna meet that little priestess. Hosen keeps saying the same thing over and over again about Ryujin coming to one of his shrine and pray nothing."

The black hair man could only turn his head to other side and blush.

* * *

A mirror placed in the middle of a basin full with water and being turned around. A woman with long blue hair with a fan in her hand, sending an intimidating smile to her subordinate making him fidgeting.

"In the end he still choose to have second familiar and it also stronger. A nine tail fox."

"I have already investigated about that Kitsune in the underworld. She used to be a Zenko, one of Inari's shrine guardian and messenger until the shrine being destroyed. Some rumours also mention about her turns into a goddess as increasing of prayer and believers. But now she's nothing more then just a Kitsune," a Nue [7] come out from the dark corner and bow toward his master, a blue witch known as Kada Hime.

"Capture her if you can."

"Yes, Kada-sama."

* * *

**[1] Yata-no-Kagami: one of the sacred treasure in Japan-part of the Imperial Regalia of Japan- that is a mirror. The mirror represents honesty and wisdom. Yata-no-Kagami means the eight hand mirror. In ancient Japan, mirror represented truth because they merely reflected what was shown and were a source of mystique and reverence. The reason why i create Sougo as someone who could read others.**

**[2] Kogitsune-maru: a sword that being forged at the command of Emperor Ichijo (980-1011) after receiving an oracle in a dream. The sword being forged by Sanjo no Kokaji Munechika with the help of Inari and her/his fox. The story of how the sword being forged are made into a Kabuki-a dance drama with title Kokaji. The full story can be read in this site : /en/plays/data/program_ **

**[3] Ryuujin : the god of sea. Also known as Owatatsumi. A dragon known for resides in Ryugu-jo. Why i turn Hijikata into a Ryuujin, i don't even know.**

**[4] Ameterasu : the goddess of sun.**

**[5] earth deity : also known as Sarutahiko Okami that guided Nigini to Japanese island. Sarutahiko Okami is seen as a symbol of strength and guidance, which is why he is the patron of martial arts such as aikido. At first, he is unwilling to yield his realm as Earth deity untill being persuaded by Ame-no-Azume-no-Mikoto or know as Ama-no-Azume, goddess of dawn, mirth, revelry / dance and arts, whom he later marries. Since i write Isaburo as earth deity in this story, while Nobume as his wife, this make Nobume as Ama-no-Azume.**

**[6] Tsukuyomi : Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, god of the moon. In one of the folklore, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto kill Uke-Mochi, goddess of food due to disgust of how Uke-Mochi presented feast to him and this causing Ameterasu angry that she refused to look at him again. This folklore explaining the reason why day and night are never together. I use Hozen since his name as night king in the series, but his character doesn't give any plot in this story anyway.**

**[7] Nue : a yokai in form of chimera. It have monkey face, cocoon body, tiger leg, beaks like a White's Thrush bird and snake as its tail.**

* * *

***bows* please review. (_ _)**


	4. 4 Hoshi-no-Tama (star-ball)

**I represent to you guys the 4th chapter! yey! =w= please enjoy the reading and please review.**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna stay?" Gintoki pull his tie, tying it properly on his neck. Tsukuyo nod at it while munching another red bean bun. Gintoki let out a sigh and walk toward her.

"I understand. I'll buy you some aburaage, so don't go anywhere." Tsukuyo's eyes go glittering hearing aburaage.

"You too easy to read, Tsukki."

* * *

A beast standing at the opposite building watching Tsukuyo who still sitting in front of the television watching the rerun of 'Ladys Four' that Kagura told her to watch yesterday, which she have trouble in understanding.

The beast starts to move. Jump from the rail and goes straight into the house, breaking the glass door into pieces. Tsukuyo shocked with the sudden arrival of an uninvited guest.

"Tsukuyo, the nine-tail fox. I came to get you."

Tsukuyo stand two feet away from the beast. A wind starts to appear and surround her as her eyes turn narrow like the eyes of a fox. Her tails start to come out, showing her glorifying golden fur.

"What do you want from me, Oni [1]?" golden fire start to come out of her hand. The beast lowered out his hood showing his wild hair and horns on his head. His claws are sharp and long.

"Nothing more but power for my master," he answer while exhale his deep breath.

"Your master is not a Kitsune-Mochi [2], she won't gain anything from me."

"She will once she receive your hoshi-no-tama [3]."

The Oni attack Tsukuyo despite the fire she has thrown at him. Tsukuyo dodge the claw that tries to scratch her. She jumps till the end of the room. The golden fire start appears around the Oni, stopping him from moving.

"You one of the fool who thought you could defeat me," Tsukuyo said. The Oni gives cynical smiles.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to come alone, you are mistaken. My master not stupid enough to send me alone capturing a nine tail fox."

Another figure appearing behind Tsukuyo from the wall. It's hand start to surround Tsukuyo and embrace her from behind, stopping her from moving. She burns the hand that hugs her, causing the whole creature to burn down and scream. The Oni attack her suddenly making it hard for her to dodge. She receives cuts on her arm as she tries to protect herself from the claw. A sudden kick sends to her stomach and her body flies right to the wall.

"And she sent more of us," said the Oni. He walks to Tsukuyo, try to grab the star-ball from her tail. As soon as he got close to the white pearls near her tail, his surrounding suddenly full with fire disturb him from his next move. He looks at the front and saw Tsukuyo are not there anymore.

Tsukuyo walk slowly away from the beast, trying to hold back the pain on her stomach and bleeding on her head. Another yokai appear in front of her send another blow of attacks. She lay flat and her star-ball roll around slowly to the enemy's feet.

"Took the sword too. I sense something from it," say the Nue who suddenly appear from the floor. He takes the star-ball from his subordinate and look at it closer. _This will work perfectly_, he thought.

A sudden scream wakes the Nue from his ammusement. He turns around, saw something he would regret later.

"I wouldn't touch both the sword and Kitsune if I was you," say a little black hair girl with small yellow horns on her head. She wields a giant fortified club, hand on it shows that she just uses it. A guy with white hair, wearing a light blue polo shirt standing behind the girl, push his glasses up, holding the sword he told his subordinate to take a while ago.

"Thank you Gedomaru. Say hi to Ketsunos for me," Gintoki say before stepping ahead of the girl.

"Are you sure? He's an easy fry."

"No, I want this to be a warning for both the elders and others. No one can touch my property without my permission," he takes out the sword from its sheath, "Including my little fox," one slash from Kogitsune-Maru killed all yokai and blown out the fire in front of him.

* * *

Mitsuba sweep the ground at the back lawn pushing all the dry leaf and dirt. Wearing a white haori and red hakama like how a priestess are, she hums a song while doing her chores. A black cat suddenly appears beside her, sliding it's body beside her leg.

"What is it Kuro?"

"Mitsuba-sama, I'm here," a black cat called for her standing on one of the stone statue. It's have two tails and the white spot on its head in a form of a magatama [4] shape. It has white legs, making it look like the black cat wearing white stockings at all 4 of its legs.

"Eh? Then Kuro, who is this?"

"LIKE HELL I KNOW!" Mitsuba only smile at the Shikigami [5]. Kuro let out a sigh. "Gintoki-sama are on his way. I just detect the Kogitsune-Maru spirit power few hours ago." Mitsuba change her gaze to ground and hold the magatama which tied to her neck close to her chest.

"That means he just takes the sword out from its scabbard. I wonder what happened. Gintoki won't release it unless something happened."

"Baba said that he tries to give warning to the elders."

* * *

"Beto-beto-beto-beto-beto-beto-" a round white creature running around at the engawa disturbing others who walking and doing jobs at the shrine.

"You bastard! Look where you walk!" Catherine scream at the little yokai that look like Pack-Man. It keeps walking and almost hit Sougo. Sougo pull over to aside and tell the creature, "Betobeto-san [6], go ahead please," in his monotone voice. The creature fades away into somewhere place that we will never know.

"Oi, Catherine! What with the ruckus?" he asks.

"Sougo-sama. Well, one of the elder decides to come here-"

"Again?" Sougo cut the shrine assistance's word.

"-and Gintoki-sama going to come back home so we have to prepare a lot of thing in short hand," she continue, ignoring the young master's question.

"What?"

"You've heard her. That idiot decide to come back after his house destroyed from an attack this morning. That ungrateful son of mine is back," an old lady walk full with graceful and arrogant with cigarette on her mouth. Otose blew the smoke to air and look at the font. "Prepare all the herbs and ointment for the fox. She injured a lot."

"But what about that elder?" Sougo asks as he follows Otose from behind.

"Ignore him. He keeps coming here for no reason."

"No, he merely came here to seduce our lovely Otose-sama," said Catherine, causing her to receive a good hit on her head. "Otose-sama turn tsundere."

"I'M NOT TSUNDERE YOU BASTARD! AND GO DO YOUR WORK AS I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

"Yo, Tama," Gintoki raise his left hand to the green hair woman who in charge sweeping front lawn from genkan [7] to the gate. He currently piggybacks unconscious Tsukuyo on his back with Gedomaru behind him pulling a big bag.

"Gintoki-sama. Why are you bleeding on your head?"

"Gedomaru."

"Yo!" Gedomaru raise her hand like she did nothing such as hit he master head for letting the Nue go, alive.

* * *

Gintoki now clad in black yukata sit in front of Otose look gloomy than ever. She blow the smoke into the air. Mitsuba keep smiling while Sougo just lying beside Otose while chewing gum and read a magazine.

"It's been a while," Gintoki start the conversation.

"It's been one and half year," the other three correcting him.

"Ehem. So, can I stay here? My house turn upside down thanks to some yokai and almost 60% of my house burn down thank to that fox's fire."

"Just now you know the way back to this house? You the reason why the elders keep coming to this house and yet you choose to run away and when you in trouble, you decide to come back..."

Gintoki start to sweat, scared with what ever attack the old lady may land on him any times.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SON!" she hit him with shinai [8] and Gintoki block the attack by hold the shinai with both of his palms. "Huh, you still remember how to block it. Good idiot son indeed."

"Oi baba, that really not a nice thing to say to your children," Gintoki said behind all the nagging from Otose.

"- have you ever thought how sad I am that you not come back home? I couldn't get my hand on my money because you never coming back and you just put it into the account bank. It impossible for me to walk that far just to take out some money. Even Tama won't walk that far-"

"Baba, is that the only reason why you want me to come back home? Oi baba, are you listen?"

"-and those elders, keep pestering me with all the great sake and jewels just to persuade me, god, I wish all of that would end."

"What? What sake? What jewels? Why you look happy instead? They actually manage to bribe you, aren't they? You just accept whatever they ask you to do aren't you?"

"They just literally bribe our shrine almost every week," Mitsuba explain.

"And they might send another good thing again today. I hope it's another one of those expensive sushi," Sougo continue, still reading the magazine.

"Why all of you seem pleased with it? You guys just sell me to them, aren't you?"

"Anyway, just stay hidden in your room. I still have to talk with them once they arrive," Otose said after light up her cigarette.

* * *

"Ahotoki-sama, Ahotoki-sama, please open the door. I bring some medicine for the Kitsune," called Catherine from the outside of Gintoki's room. He pushes the fusuma a bit, look at the assistance of the house annoyingly.

"Shut up Bakeneko [9]. You too loud."

"Please don't call me that. I'm not as hideous as you are, Ahotoki-sama."

Gintoki take the tray with bowl of medicine in it.

"It stink," he held the tray away from him a bit.

"Not as stink as you, Ahotoki-sama."

"That's really not a word you should say to your boss. Are they here?"

"Yes. They going to start discuss about something serious."

"Can you listen to their conversation for me. I'll pay for it."

"Five thousand yen and it's a deal."

"That's too much."

"Then you should ask Tama instead. Anyway, Otose-sama wanna know how is she?"

"She's fine. Her Hoshi-no-Tama is with me, safe. We just need to wait for her to wake up."

* * *

Two persons sit in front of Otose, look serious as ever. The room literally filled with the smoke from all three of them.

"Now you bring a friend along? What is it this time?" Otose asks, looking as annoyed as ever.

"First, we know he's here. Why you didn't let him meet us?" the old woman name Oiwa ask.

"Because he doesn't have to. He too tired with all the ruckus happened this morning."

"That's not an excuse for him not to meet us, the elders," Oiwa look pissed. Jirochou stops her with one hand gesture, telling Oiwa to calm down.

"The other thing we need to discuss about his attitude. He literally gives warning to us this morning by releasing the Kogitsune-Maru from its sheath and not to mention he also keeps ignoring the elders call every time we held a clan meeting. I know he already decline the offer of being the clan leader, but he still this family leader-"

"I'm the family leader, Jirocho," Otose cut his speech causing him to silence. Oiwa give glares to Otose.

"He already 28. You don't have to be the family leader any more," Oiwa said.

"This never have changed even after he turns 18. I can sure you that," Otose reply.

"You can't be this family leader, Otose. Your role nothing more than just the mistress of this Sakata family. Married to Tatsugorou to hide the mistake he used to do years ago," Jirocho said and Oiwa continue, "And besides, they not even your real children. For you to protect till your last breath... ridiculous. Stop protecting them."

"Even till my last breath, even when the knife being held beside my neck, those children, especially those three, I will protect them till end."

* * *

Tsukuyo stir, turn to her side and feel a bit pain on her upper abdomen. She open her eyes, suddenly remember the fight with few Yokai who invaded their house.

"You awake?" Gintoki asks. He who sitting beside her give the sad look.

"Umh," she answer.

"Drink this," he push the bowl to her. She tries to sit up but fail. Gintoki help her by holding her back properly. His hand is on her waist, try to support the poor woman. She leans to his body. He take the bowl with cold herb tea in it and let Tsukuyo drink it slowly.

"You could really drink this, huh?"

"Where's my hoshi-no-tama?" Gintoki take out the white ball from his yukata and show it to her.

"Here, I never plan on taking this on the first place," she took the ball from him and put it close to her chest.

"Thanks god, it's safe."

"But, in your condition right now, I think it's better for me to hold it instead."

"That even more dangerous," she decline, while giving a glare to Gintoki. Gintoki flinch.

"I'm not going to kill you," he sigh, "Listen, I can protect it and hide it around my body. If you hold it yourself, they going to tie you this time for sure. And it won't be too long. Until you strong enough, then I will give this ball back to you."

She stares at him, still feel unsure, then at the hoshi-no-tama. She injured a lot. Not only from the fight this morning, also from a fight before that's causing her to lose consciousness at the dumpster behind Gintoki's clinic. It is too dangerous for her to keep it by herself.

"Fine. But what ever and where ever you going to do with it, make sure you tell me first because I can't risk my live without knowing anything," Tsukuyo give the white ball to Gintoki and he hold it, looking at it for a long time. A wind force suddenly come out, centered from him, causing Tsukuyo to close her eyes. She open her eyes only to see the ball become smaller, in a size of a green bean.

* * *

**[1] Oni : a yokai which variously translated as demon, devils, ogres or trolls.**

**[2] Kitsune-mochi : a fox tamer. There's another type of fox tamer like Izuna-mochi but different type of fox (the fox are so small that it usually being place into a tube).**

**[3]Hoshi-no-Tama : mean star-ball. some say it's a magical jewels/pearls some say that it represent the kitsune's soul (long separation might cause death to them). some say that other tie a kitsune by food, holding its star-ball could control them too, but this will bring great hatred from the fox.**

**[4] Magatama : a curved, comma-shaped beads. It at first served as decorative jewelry but by the end of the Kofun period (1000 BC to 6th century AD) it functioned as ceremonial and religious object. Magatama also the Yasakani-no-Magatama, one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan represent benevolence or kindness. That really suits Mitsuba a lot since she is nice and kind. Thus this complete the holder of three treasures in the family.**

**[5] Shikigami : Spirits that onmyouji could have do their bidding. Shikigami could either have the form of human or animal.**

**[6] Betobeto-san : a yokai who making the foot step sounds when nobody out there. This yokai are consider to be harmless, rather natural phenomenon monster. From every point of view, it's look nothing else but Pack-man.**

**[7] Genkan : the entry way/combination of a porch and a doormat. It function is for removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building.**

**[8] Shinai : the bamboo sword usually used for kendo prctice.**

**[9] Bakeneko : a yokai in form of cat.**

* * *

**yeah, my explanation kinda short but the story are a bit longer. i think. thank you for reading. *bow* (_ _lll) I think i need to sleep.**


End file.
